langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXX
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Oaza tocmai începea să fie luminată de luna plină când ieşi băiatul. Avea de mers douăzeci de minute până la cortul lui şi plecă într-acolo. Era speriat de tot ce se întâmplase. Se amestecase în Sufletul Lumii şi preţul pentru credinţa în acel lucru era viaţa lui. Un pariu scump. Dar pariase scump încă din ziua când îşi vânduse oile pentru a-şi urma Legenda Personală. en When the boy left the tent, the oasiswas illuminated only by the light of the full moon. He was twenty minutes from his tent, and began to make his way there. He was alarmed by what had happened. He had succeeded in reaching through to the Soul of the World, and now the price for having done so might be his life. It was a frightening bet. But he had been making risky bets ever since the day he had sold his sheep to pursue his destiny. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi aşa cum spunea stăpânul de cămile, fie că mori mâine, fie că mori în altă zi este acelaşi lucru. Oricare zi era făcută pentru a fi trăită sau pentru a părăsi lumea. Totul depindea numai de un cuvânt: „Maktub”'. en And, as the camel driver had said, to die tomorrow was no worse than dying on any other day. Every day was there to be lived or to mark one's departure from this world. Everythingdepended on one word: " Maktub." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Merse în tăcere. Nu se căia. Dacă avea să moară a doua zi, va fi pentru că Dumnezeu nu voia să schimbe viitorul. Dar murea după ce traversase Strâmtoarea, lucrase într-un magazin de cristaluri, cunoscuse tăcerea deşertului şi ochii Fâtimei. en Walking along in the silence, he had no regrets. If he died tomorrow, it would be because God was not willing to change the future. He would at least have died after having crossed the strait, after having worked in a crystal shop, and after having known the silence of the desert and Fatima's eyes. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Trăise intens fiecare zi de când plecase de acasă cu atâta vreme în urmă. Dacă avea să moară mâine, ochii lui văzuseră deja mai multe lucruri decât ochii oricărui alt păstor, şi flăcăul era mândru de asta. en He had lived every one of his days intensely since he had left home so long ago. If he died tomorrow, he would already have seen more than other shepherds, and he was proud of that. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Deodată auzi o bubuitură şi fu aruncat la pământ de forţa unui vânt pe care nu-l cunoştea. Locul se umplu de praf care aproape că acoperi luna. În faţa lui, un enorm cal alb se cabra scoţând un nechezat îngrozitor. en Suddenly he heard a thundering sound,and he was thrown to the ground by a wind such as he had never known. The area was swirling in dust so intense that it hid the moon from view. Before him was an enormous white horse, rearing over him with a frightening scream. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul abia vedea ce se petrece, dar când praful se mai potoli, simţi că-l cuprinde o groază care nu-l mai încercase niciodată. Pe cal stătea un călăreţ îmbrăcat în negru cu un şoim pe umărul stâng. Purta turban şi un văl care-i ascundea toată faţa, lăsând să se vadă numai ochii. Părea solul deşertului, dar prezenţa lui era mai puternică decât a tuturor oamenilor pe care-i cunoscuse în viaţa lui. en When the blinding dust had settled a bit, the boy trembled at what he saw. Astride the animal was a horseman dressed completely in black, with a falcon perched on his left shoulder. He wore a turban and his entire face, except for his eyes, was covered with a black kerchief. He appeared to be a messenger from the desert, but his presence was much more powerful thanthat of a mere messenger. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Straniul cavaler scoase spada enormă şi curbată pe care o purta prinsă la şa. Oţelul străluci în lumina lunii. ― Cine a îndrăznit să citească zborul ereţilor? întrebă cu o voce răsunătoare, încât ecoul ei se auzi parcă printre cei cincizeci de mii de curmali din Al-Fayoum. en The strange horseman drew an enormous, curved sword from a scabbard mounted on his saddle. The steel of its blade glittered in the light of the moon. "Who dares to read the meaning of the flight of the hawks?" he demanded, so loudly that his words seemed to echo through the fifty thousand palm trees of Al-Fayoum. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Eu, răspunse flăcăul. Imediat îşi aduse aminte de imaginea sfântului Santiago Matamouros pe calul lui alb care strivea necredincioşii sub copite. Exact aşa era. Numai că acum situaţia era pe dos. ― Eu am îndrăznit, repetă flăcăul şi-şi plecă capul ca să primească lovitura spadei. Multe vieţi vor fi salvate pentru că aţi uitat de Sufletul Lumii. en "It is I who dared to do so," said the boy. He was reminded of the image of Santiago Matamoros, mounted on his white horse, with the infidels beneath his hooves. This man looked exactlythe same, except that now the roles were reversed. "It is I who dared to do so," he repeated, and he lowered his head to receive a blow from the sword. "Many lives will be saved, because I was able to see through to the Soul of the World." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar spada nu coborî imediat. Mâna străinului se lăsă încet, până ce vârful oţelului atinse fruntea flăcăului. Era aşa de ascuţită încât ţâşni o picătură de sânge. Călăreţul stătea nemişcat ca o stană. La fel şi flăcăul. Nu se gândi nici o clipă să fugă. În străfundul sufletului, o bucurie ciudată pusese stăpânire pe el: avea să moară pentru Legenda lui Personală. Şi pentru Fatima. en The sword didn't fall. Instead, the stranger lowered it slowly, until the point touched the boy's forehead. It drew a droplet of blood. The horseman was completely immobile, as was the boy. It didn't even occur to the boy to flee. In his heart, he felt a strange sense of joy: hewas about to die in pursuit of his destiny. And for Fatima. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Semnele se adevereau, în sfârşit, în faţa lui era Duşmanul. dar el nu mai trebuia să se preocupe de moarte, pentru că exista un Suflet al Lumii. În scurt timp avea să facă parte din el. Iar mâine, şi Duşmanul avea să facă parte din el. Însă străinul abia dacă îi atingea capul cu spada. en The omens had been true, after all. Here he was, face-to-face with his enemy, but there was no need to be concerned about dying—the Soul of the World awaited him, and he would soon be a part of it. And, tomorrow, his enemy would also be apart of that Soul. The stranger continued to hold the sword at the boy's forehead. " fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce ai citit zborul păsărilor? ― N-am citit decât ce voiau păsările să povestească. Ele vor să salveze oaza şi voi o să pieriţi. Oaza are mai mulţi oameni decât voi. Spada se rezema tot pe fruntea lui. en "Why did you read the flight of the birds?" "I read only what the birds wanted to tell me. They wanted to save the oasis. Tomorrow all of you will die, because there are more men at the oasis thanyou have." The sword remained where it was. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Cine eşti tu să schimbi voinţa lui Allah? a fost scris de aceeaşi Mână, spuse flăcăul, amintindu-şi de cuvintele cămilarului. Străinul îi luă, în sfârşit, spada de deasupra capului. Flăcăul simţi o oarecare uşurare. Dar nu putea fugi. en "Who are you to change what Allah has willed?" "Allah created the armies, and he also created the hawks. Allah taught me the language of the birds. Everything has been written by the same hand," the boy said, remembering the camel driver's words. The stranger withdrew the sword from the boy's forehead, and the boy felt immensely relieved. But he still couldn't flee. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ai grijă cu prezicerile, spuse străinul. Când lucrurile sunt deja scrise, n-ai cum să le eviţi. ― Eu n-am văzut decât o armată, spuse flăcăul. Nu am văzut rezultatul bătăliei. Cavalerul păru mulţumit de răspuns. Dar continua să ţină spada în mână. en "Be careful with yourprognostications," said the stranger. "When something is written, there is no way to change it." "All I saw was an army," said the boy. "I didn't see the outcome of the battle." The stranger seemed satisfied with the answer. But he kept the sword in his hand. " fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ce caută un străin pe pământuri străine? ― Îmi caut Legenda Personală. Ceva ce n-o să înţelegeţi niciodată. Cavalerul puse spada în teacă, iar şoimul de pe umărul lui dădu un ţipăt ciudat. Flăcăului începu să-i vină inima la loc. en "What is a stranger doing in a strange land?" "I am following my destiny. It's not something you would understand." The stranger placed his sword in its scabbard, and the boy relaxed. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV